thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Better (SWB)
"Better" is the eleventh episode of Season 3 of Survivors We Become. It is the 23rd episode overall. Synopsis After being separated for weeks, the group finally reunites. Plot While Spencer, Rebecca and Mike go to The Garden, the rest of the group is on the road, waiting for their return. Many of them look impatient. Suddenly, they hear rustling in the woods. Caroline takes out her knife, Lana and Dale aim their guns, Stevie tightens the grip on the knife Billie gave her, ducking behind the car she's sitting on. Spencer runs out with Rebecca, Mike, and The Garden survivors, making everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I take it things didn't go well back there." Billie says as he walks towards the group, hugging his sister. Maggie sighs, pulling away and gripping his shoulder. "You're correct." She says simply. Cleo looks around the group before her eyes settle on Lola, making her smile. The two girls walk to each other, fist bumping when they meet. "Glad to see you made it." Lola says with a laugh. "I was worried when I didn't see you at the camp, but I see you survived." "What can I say? I'm a bad ass." Cleo says, making both of them chuckle. Lola points behind her. "Oh, yeah. This guy wants to say hi, too." Cleo looks over her shoulder and sees Rudy leaning against the car. She can't contain her excitement, running to him and jumping into a hug. "You sonuvabitch, you got out, too!" She cries, hugging him tightly. Rudy laughs at her and sets her down. "Great to see you, too, Cleo." Eliza watches as Angel and Devil kiss and Cleo and Rudy hug before sighing and turning to Spencer. "We haven't met. I'm Eliza Monroe. I'm the leader of The Garden." She then shifts uncomfortably. "Or... Was." Spencer smiles lightly at her. "Spencer Allen. Thank you for keeping them safe." He says, gesturing to some of the others. "It means a lot to me. These people... Well, they're the closest thing I have to family." Eliza smiles back at him. "I can tell you're a good leader. I hope you don't mind us sticking around." She replies. Spencer shrugs, looking around to the others again. "It's no problem." He then jumps on top of the car. "Alright, everyone. I know this is an exciting time, but we need to keep moving. Peter could be close, we don't want to risk being caught again." He announces. "Where to?" Rebecca asks, helping Cathy up. Spencer shrugs. "I'm not sure. I say we follow this road for a while, find a place to stay, figure out where we are." "If we start heading west, we might make it to Charlotte, North Carolina." Tobias says, pointing down the road. Spencer nods, looking to the others for any disagreements. Everyone seems to be alright with it. They begin walking. In the woods, hidden behind some bushes, a woman named Daisy pokes her head out and watches them leave. She smiles, taking out a walkie talkie and saying, "Tell Peter I've got visual." Flashback to the day prior, the morning after the escape, Peter is enraged as Dr. DeSilva is patching up his eye. Will and Beka are standing beside the man, as are Javier and Donny. "They got away. We barely even killed ten of them before they started getting out." Peter rants, slamming his fist on the table. Dr. DeSilva lets out an annoyed sigh as he messes up due to Peter's moving. "Peter, if you don't stop moving, I can't-" Peter cuts him off by grabbing him by the throat. "I'm in the middle of talking, DeSilva. Don't interrupt me." Peter warns before letting him go. Beka smiles at the man. "Well, Peter, I suggest we go find them. Make sure those fuckers don't ever mess with anyone again." She says before kneeling before the man. "They can't be that far. If we go now, we can catch those fuckers by sundown." Peter smirks, looking at Will, Javier and Donny. "Would you all be willing to do this?" Peter asks. All three of them nod. "Believe me, Peter. It'd be an honor." Will says. Dr. DeSilva puts down his tools. "Alright. You're all set." He says. Peter looks at him. "What about you, doctor?" "Pardon?" DeSilva questions. Peter tilts his head. "Are you on my side on this?" DeSilva forces an uncomfortable chuckle, nervous as he sees the entire room is watching him. "W-Well, Peter, I don't really agree with violence. I've never even killed one of those things before." Beka tilts her head, placing her hands against the table and leaning to him. "So, what I'm hearing is, 'No, Peter, I don't agree with you.'" She says. Peter frowns. "Oh. Such a shame." He says before standing, taking one of DeSilva's medical tools. "Doctor, if someone disagrees with me, they're against me. Do you know what happens to people who are against me?" He asks, stepping closer to the timid doctor, who is backing away, watching the tool in fear. "They die." Peter says before grabbing the doctor by the throat again and stabbing him in the chest. Beka smiles as she watches Peter stab the other man again, throwing his body down. The doctor weakly turns onto his side, groaning for help. Peter looks up to Beka and Will. "Follow me." He says to them. As they leave, Peter looks over his shoulder to Javier and Donny. "Javi, Donny. Finish up with him and meet us at the gates." The three leave the tent and start walking to the gates. Eugene sees them and runs to talk to Peter. "Peter, we need to talk." He says. "People are trying to leave, they're scared to death. You have to say something." Peter sighs, not looking at the boy. "I will, Eugene. I'm about to get on that." He says as they get to the gates. Peter looks over all the people, many of which are frightened. "Everyone! Please, listen to me!" He yells, many people stopping. Beka and Will stand on either side of him, Eugene standing a few feet away from them. "I know you're all scared. Samantha was murdered in cold blood, the murderers - the murderers we trusted - have escaped. But we're going to find them. All of us can get revenge." "Peter, we just want to be safe! We don't care about revenge!" Art shouts from the front of the crowd. Many people yell out agreements. Peter shakes his head with a small smile as Javier and Donny exit the tent. "See, that... That means you disagree with me. When people disagree with me, then they're against me." He repeats before turning to Beka. "Beka, can you please show them what happens if you are against me." Beka smiles, adjusting her rifle and aiming at Art's head. "With pleasure." She says before firing, Art's body falling to the ground and making the crowd erupt in screams, many people scattering to find an exit. "If you're with me," Peter shouts to those who don't run. "you see what you must do!" Beka, Will, Chris, Donny, Javier and Daisy go on a killing spree, shooting people in the camp as Peter watches over with a grin. When everything is over and night has fallen, Peter sits down as he watches the camp burn. Will approaches with the others from the camp. "The rat called one last time before we destroyed everything. He said they're heading to The Garden of Eden." Peter stands and nods. "We can get to them by tomorrow morning." He leads the remaining six members away from the campsite to one of the trucks and they pile in before driving off. Presently, an hour after they've been walking, Rebecca and Cathy stumble after Cathy loses her footing. Rebecca looks at the older woman. "Alright, I don't care, I'm making Spencer stop." Rebecca says. Cathy shakes her head. "No! I'm fine, okay? Don't put everyone else in danger to save one." Cathy says, shaking her head. Maggie is walking beside Billie. "You never asked me about mom and dad, you know?" Maggie says to him. He nods, looking at her. "Yeah. Well, I can figure out what happened to them." Maggie sighs, looking down slightly. Billie looks forward, his expression changed to worry. "W-Were they in pain...?" He asks. Maggie looks at her brother before grabbing his arm, looping their arms together. "I hope not." She says quietly before leaning her head on his shoulder. Amber is walking with Monet when Tobias taps her shoulder. She looks back at the smiling man. Monet rolls her eyes. "Go on. Talk to him." She says. "Are you sure? I can keep walking with you." Amber says, not wanting to leave her mother alone. Monet gives her daughter a glance. "Amber, I'm a 43 year old woman. Trust me. I can walk on my own." Amber chuckles at her mom before stopping so Tobias can catch up to her. They both greet each other. "Haven't spoken to you in a while." Tobias says with a nervous laugh. "Yeah, last time we talked was at The Reserve. You kept on hitting on me." Amber says. Tobias shrugs. "Hey, it was the end of the world and you were one of the better girls that I let in." Both of them laugh softly. "Oh, really? What made me better? Was it the fact that I could take down a biter better than anyone here?" She asks. Tobias shakes his head. "No, but that was impressive. I saw you kill two biters the day I met you and I was very impressed. Where did you even learn to fight like that?" Amber smirks. "My dad was a cop. He didn't let me enter high school without teaching me hand to hand combat. Every day during my eighth grade summer, he had me training. Even after that." "He sounds like a really smart guy." Tobias says to her. Amber nods, looking down slightly. "Yeah. He really was." She says sadly. Further back, Cleo and Lola are standing by the woods impatiently. "Seriously, what's taking him so long?" Lola asks. Cleo shrugs, looking into the woods. "Rudy, come on. We're falling behind!" They hear movement in the woods, but Rudy isn't alone. He is brought out by Peter's group. "Hello, girls." Peter says with a smirk. "Would you mind taking us to your friends?" Co-Stars *Amanda Arcuri as Synthia *Sunkrish Bala as DeSilva *David Boreanez as Dale *Ruben Carbajal as Javier *Phillip Fallon as Eddie *Griffin Freeman as Lucas *Michael William Freeman as Donny *Sabrina Gennarino as Daisy *Lorenzo James Henrie as Chris *Andres Londono as Dillon *Crystal Lowe as Lana Riley *Elizabeth Ludlow as Rikki *Jake B. Miller as Art *Whitmer Thomas as Eugene *Briana Venskus as Dena Deaths *DeSilva (Flashback) *Art (Flashback) *Eugene (Flashback) *Synthia (Flashback) *Eddie (Flashback) *Numerous Survivors from Peter's Camp. *Mr. and Mrs. Kyle (Confirmed Fate) *Mr. Nickols (Confirmed Fate) Your Rating How would you rate "Better" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Daisy. *First (and last) appearance of DeSilva. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Art. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Eugene. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Synthia. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Eddie. (Flashback) Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)